Jealousy Looks Good On You
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: One Shot: "Why not go with me anyway? I purromise I don't bite." Rick said, wiggling his eyebrows. Marinette's eyes widened. Only Chat talked like that. Before she could say anything a bang was heard. Both Rick and Marinette jumped and stared wide eyes. "I purromise you, I do."


**Jealousy Looks Good On You**

 **Romance/Comedy**

 **Pairing:** Adrien-Chat/Marinette-Ladybug, Alya/Nino, OC/Marinette (but one sided) and OC/Chloe (sort of)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters. I am not making a profit from using them. I do not own Cartoon Network. I just mention it in here to be funny and I am not making a profit by mentioning it. I **_do_ ** own Rick. He is my own creation, so if you want to use him then please ask.

 **Warnings:** Spoilers, language, mild violence, and fluff.

 **A/N:** So I was watching Youtube (since it's been forever) and came across one of the comic videos. It gave me this idea. It was drawn by someone called **xALLYxCATxS** I saw it on **Presasro** 's youtube page, who I think just posted it on his channel but didn't make it. (I'm not making money from mentioning either) so I give credit to the creator and the person who posted the comic. The only thing I own was the rest of the story haha. It's very cute and everyone should check it out.

So I'm alive! Haha. I went back through this (finally) and fixed everything. I know you all loved this but there were sooo many mistakes...*looks around* so I appreciate you all not pointing them all out. So I hope you enjoy the better version of this haha. ^-^

 **Thanks to:** Just-Another-Sarah and the person as xx for telling me how to spell c'est la vie. I appreciate it ^-^ Really I do.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she doodled little cats in her notebook. Alya had stayed home sick, leaving the bluenette to sit by herself. She didn't know how she could last the day with out her best friend. It would be so boring without the Ladybug obsessed friend.

Marinette smiled. Alya still didn't figure out that the bluenette was her obsession. However, Marinette had been very careful to not let anyone know, even Chat Noir. She didn't know his identity either. It had been two years and the two partners didn't know each other's identities. However, they didn't need to, in Ladybug's opinion. They knew each other's true selves. So what if they didn't know their civilian selves? Or that's how Ladybug felt.

Marinette's eyes looked up from her doodles and stared at the back of the blonde hair boy in front of her. She smiled and let out a sigh as she watched the blonde chatting with Nino. Her crush turned to her and gave her a wide smile. Marinette's heart thumped in her chest and she blushed. She gave him a smile back with a wave. She had gotten better at talking with her crush over the years. It helped that he made more attempts to talk to her. She really appreciated and enjoyed the attention.

Although, Alya would always snicker and nudge the bluenette. It would annoy her to no end. She sighed as she looked back down at her drawings.

"Hey."

Marinette blinked and turned to the voice.

There stood a very handsome young man. He had blue eyes that were a deep ocean color. His face was oval and a slight tan. His hair was a dark brown that was short and shaggy looking. He wore a black t-shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Oh hey Rick." Marinette said.

Marinette wasn't sure what the guy wanted.

Rick was the goalkeeper on their futbol team and had brought their school to the state finals the last two years. There wasn't a ball he couldn't block from scoring. It was rare when he wouldn't be able to block a score. He was loved by all the girls in the class. Except Chloe, who still loved her 'Adrei-kins'. The girl was loyal, Marinette gave her that much. However, he turned all the girls down.

Rick grinned and slid into the empty seat. Marinette raised an eyebrow at this. He slung his arm on the back of the bench. His hand was just fingertips away from her shoulder. She let out an annoyed sigh before scooting over.

The boy didn't seem to notice.

"So you're sitting by yourself today, eh?" he said.

"Yeah..." she said, going back to doodling in her notebook.

Rick noticed and scooted over a bit more. Marinette tensed up. He leaned over her shoulder, looking at her notebook. She glanced over at him and found his face too close to her own.

"So you like cats huh? I love cats too." he said with a wide grin.

His arm still on the back of the bench, however, very close to wrapping around Marinette's shoulders.

A faint grumble came from the seat in front of her as well as a chuckle. However Marinette didn't really notice. She puckered her lips. She didn't want to be rude but he was too close for comfort.

"Yeah. Ah could you move?" she asked.

Rick blinked at her before a wide grin crossed his lips. He had misunderstood and moved closer to her. She gasped as he wrapped his arm around her waist and scooted even more.

"How's this?" he asked in a low voice.

A low growl and laugh came from in front of her. However, she only faintly heard it. She was blinking at the guy. She didn't like him being in her personal space. She pushed him back by his nose. His eyes widened and blinked. He let her go and slid back over.

"I meant that way." she said before going back to her notebook.

Rick rubbed his nose with his hand.

A snicker came again from the seat in front of Marinette. She looked over and thought she saw Adrien turn away quickly; a snicker on his lips. She shook her head. She was just imagining it.

Rick rested his head in his hand; his elbow resting on the desk.

"You know, you are really cute." he said with a smile.

A crack of a pencil made Marinette jump as her eyes blinked down at Adrien. He had been writing something but just snapped his pencil.

"Dude calm down." Nino said, a grin and laugh on his lips.

Marinette blinked at the blonde. She didn't know what was wrong with him. However, while she was distracted, Rick had slid closer to her again. His arm hovering right behind her shoulders.

"So, you know the winter dance is coming up..." he started with a wide grin.

Marinette glanced at him before going back to her doodles. She wished class would start already. However, she had gone to school early that day. Of all the days for Alya to get sick, Marinette had to be early. There was still a good 15 minutes before the teacher would come in.

"Yeah." Marinette said, trying to give off the vibe of 'go away'.

"Well..." he said leaning in close to her face.

She couldn't ignore that and looked at him. Their noses were close. She gave him an annoyed looked.

A small hiss came from the desk in front of her.

"Calm down dude..." was heard faintly however, Marinette wasn't paying too much attention.

"Well?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you do me the honor of going with me?" he asked.

His white bright smile would have made a normal girl fawn and blush. However, Marinette's heart was and always had been for Adrien. So that look didn't do a thing for her.

"Thanks but no thank you."

A snicker was heard. However, it wasn't from Rick. He blinked at her and pulled back a bit. It made Marinette sigh in relief. She turned to go back to doodling.

"Why not?" he asked, his arm still resting behind her on the seat's back.

"I'm already going with someone." she said bluntly.

"With who?" Rick asked with a slight frown.

"Alya. We planned to go since it was announced." Marinette said before quickly looking at the guy and giving him an apologetic smile.

Rick seemed to flush at the look, making the bluenette blink.

"Why not go with me anyway? I purromise I don't bite." Rick said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marinette's eyes widened. Only Chat talked like that. Before she could say anything a bang was heard. Both Rick and Marinette jumped and stared wide eyes at the blonde. He had slammed his fist on his desk. He was staring daggers at Rick. It sent a shiver down the guy's spine.

"I purromise you _**I**_ do." Adrien growled.

The blonde was already getting pissed off by how close Rick was getting. But the fact he had use a pun; one of **HIS** puns. Well, the guy had broke the last straw on this cat's back.

Rick felt a shiver go down his spine before sliding all the way to the other end of the seat.

Nino had his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking violently as he was trying to contain his laughter.

Rick gulped at that look. Marinette's eyes widened as her face flushed the brightest red it had ever made. She couldn't believe what just happened.

Rick could tell from those green eyes that Adrien Agreste was **NOT** the type of guy to mess with. He could also see the possessiveness in those eyes. He glanced at Marinette. She was so flustered and out of it. He let out a sigh of defeat. He should have known.

'Why are the perfect girls always taken.' he mentally sighed.

He got up, making Marinette stop fangirling over Adrien and blink up at him.

"Sorry I bothered you then." he said, scratching the back of his neck and heading to the back; where his usual seat was.

Marinette blinked as she watched him leave. She turned back to Adrien. He had a satisfied grin on his lips.

"Adrien...?" she asked, a bit confused.

Adrien blinked before turning to Marinette. He flushed. He just realized what he did. He could hear Nino's laughter grow louder. He gave his best friend a quick glare before giving Marinette an embarrassed smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jealousy looks good on you dude." Nino said before letting his laughter go.

He had tried to hold it in but he couldn't. Adrien had looked so adorable at trying not to glare at the guy. And to have him basically tell Rick to back off ' _ **she's mine'**_ ; well it was a shame Alya was sick today as she would have filmed it on her phone.

Marinette blinked at Adrien before blushing.

"J-jealous?" she squeaked.

Marinette felt her heart flutter. It had to be a dream. Adrien Agreste couldn't have been jealous of Rick hitting on her, right?

Adrien gave Nino a harder glare. However, he didn't know why he had acted that way. It wasn't like he and Marinette were dating or anything. Besides, he had his Lady. Adrien felt his heart tighten. Chat Noir had loved Ladybug for so long that he didn't know how to love anyone else. He had been so obsessed with the heroin that his civilian self wasn't able to look for someone without a mask.

However he found himself seeing Marinette sneaking in view, alongside his Lady. His heart starting to share a spot for both his Lady and his Princess. He was falling for the bluenette that had sat behind him for the last two years. But Ladybug was permanently stuck in his head.

"Adrien?"

He blinked before looking into those concern blue eyes. They reminded him so much of his Lady sometimes. Today was no exception. His heart fluttered and tightened at the same time.

"Are you okay?"

She could tell he wasn't himself. Not just from the outburst a few moments ago. But from his face and demeanor. He was tense and looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah." he said glancing back at her.

He looked so adorable with the light red on his cheeks and those big green eyes looking up at her. Her cheeks flushed again and her head felt dizzy.

"Marinette?"

Adrien could see it in her eyes. She looked ready to pass out.

"Marinette are you okay?" he asked, starting to stand up, worry in his eyes.

The bluenette was about to calm down, that is until Adrien stood next to her and was about to feel her forehead. That's when the darkness hit her.

Adrien's green eyes widened. Nino sat in his seat laughing harder.

"This isn't funny!" Adrien said with wide eyes.

He scooped the passed out girl in his arms.

"If the teacher comes in, tell her I took Marinette to the nurse's office." he said, turning worried eyes to Nino.

Nino was able to nod through his laughter. Adrien would have gave him another glare if he wasn't worried about Marinette. He ran out of the classroom, running past Chloe. Her blue eyes were wide.

"Adrei-kins! What the..." she started but was left in the dust.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette groaned. She didn't know what happened. All she knew was she felt herself lying down on a bed. Her eyes fluttered open but hissed at the light.

"Are you alright Marinette?"

Her heart felt like it stopped. That sounded like Chat Noir's voice. She sat up but not realizing someone else's head was close to her own. They bumped heads. She grabbed hers while the other person yelped in pain.

"Chat..." Marinette hissed.

Adrien froze. His hands on his head. He didn't seem to feel the pain anymore by hearing that name.

"What did I say about..." she said before finding a wide eyed Adrien.

His eyes looked scared yet for what reason, she didn't know. However, she realized two things. One. She had just bumped heads with Adrien; which meant he was close to her face. And Two. She had called him Chat.

Marinette rubbed her head. She knew she wasn't hearing things. It was certainly her silly kitty's voice. But it was Adrien sitting so close to her...

Her face flushed red as she realized how close he was sitting. It was no wonder their heads bumped.

"O-oh! I-I'm so sorry!" Marinette was able to say.

Adrien seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

'Maybe she was dreaming of Chat...' Adrien thought.

A smile went to his lips. That would have been nice. However, he shook his head and gave the bluenette a warm smile.

"It's okay. It was my fault for being so close. Not to mention startling you." he said rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile on his lips.

Marinette blinked and shook her head, her hands waving violently.

"No! I shouldn't have shot up like that!"

She stopped as a thought occurred to her.

"Where am I?"

Adrien smiled.

"You passed out in class so I brought you to the nurse's office."

Marinette blinked at him. Adrien brought her to the nurse's office. That meant Adrien had been carrying Marinette...in his arms...

"Are you okay? Marinette, breathe!" Adrien said, grabbing her hand.

He looked into those blue eyes, his green ones filled with so much worry. Marinette felt herself wanting to pass out again, but those eyes seemed to keep her conscious; for now anyway.

Marinette followed the blonde's instructions and breathed. He stroked her hand in a calming motion. After a few minutes, Marinette seemed to have calmed herself.

"Better?" he asked, still a bit worried.

Marinette closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She let it out as she opened her eyes. They looked calm and relaxed. Adrien's own eyes relaxed as he let out a relieved breath. He gave her a warm smile. She looked back and just blushed.

"Thanks Adrien." she said with a warm smile.

It was Adrien's turn to blush. He looked down before realizing he was still holding the bluenette's hand in his own. He gently pulled away before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course Marinette. That's what friends do, right?" he said with a soft laugh.

Marinette's own smile faltered for a moment. That was right. They were only friends. She had thought, no she had hoped the scene that happened back in the classroom was something more. However, it seemed it was in her head. He must have noticed how uncomfortable Marinette was getting around Rick. He was such a nice guy. He had helped her out of that awkward situation.

Adrien's heart almost broke at the quick look. It looked hurt, just for a moment before her brilliant smile returned.

"That's right, f-friends." she said, a bit shaky at saying that **_'f'_ ** word.

Adrien had noticed. His own heart hurt at how she said the word. Did she not think of them as friends? He certainly did. He stood up, making Marinette blink at him. He gave her another smile.

"Well I got to go back to class. I'm happy you are alright Marinette." he said with a soft smile and a wave before leaving the room.

Marinette watched him go, her heart feeling a bit sad.

"Are you alright?"

Marinette saw Tikki fly out from her jacket. How she didn't get crushed or discovered was lucky, that was for sure.

"I'm not sure Tikki. I don't know what happened. I mean, it looked like Adrien liked me but..." she said looking down sadly.

Tikki smiled before flying in front of her face.

"Who says he doesn't? Just because he said you are friends that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings, right?"

Marinette gave her kwami an appreciated smile.

"You're right but..." she started.

Tikki gave her chosen a concern look.

"But what really bothers me is I could have sworn I heard Chat's voice..." she was confused.

Tikki stayed silent. Marinette was going to ask what was wrong, however the door to the room opened. Tikki hid back in Marinette's jacket.

A beautiful woman walked in. She wore a long white jacket over a black dress. The dress stopped right below the white doctor jacket. Her long black hair was loose and stopped at the middle of her back. She was a bit pale but it made her even more beautiful. Her eyes were a brilliant green, thick eyelashes making them sparkle more. She had a warm smile on her light pink thin lips.

"Adrien told me you were up. How are you feeling?" the woman asked in a smooth voice.

Marinette gave the woman a smile.

"I'm fine Ms. Zenobi."

Ms. Zenobi smiled and checked her forehead. There wasn't a fever.

"Do you feel able to go back to class?" she asked.

Marinette thought about it for a moment. Adrien would be in the room. Would she be able to not faint again? She thought about it and decided she would be fine. She nodded.

Ms. Zenobi could tell it was the truth and gave the bluenette a warm smile. She took out a piece of paper from a notebook on a nearby table.

"I'll give you a hall pass so you won't get in trouble." she said after writing it and handing it to the bluenette.

Marinette smiled as she took it.

"Thank you."

The woman smiled before leaving. She had two more patients that needed her attention.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

Everything went smoothly, that is until lunch time. Marinette had decided to visit Alya. Even if her best friend was throwing up, she needed to at least give her a quick visit. Marinette started packing up her stuff.

"Marinette?"

The bluenette blinked and turned. There was Rick. He looked a bit shy this time, not as confident like before.

"Yes?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

The young man couldn't help the blush that crossed his face.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I just..." he started before rubbing the back of his neck.

Marinette blinked at him. He didn't seem like the shy type. Although, he wasn't really the flirty type either. He wouldn't flirt with any of the girls. They were usually the ones doing the flirting, but he never pushed their advances away. If they got _**too**_ serious he would.

"Well...I ..." he tried.

He wanted to tell her that he liked her. At least then, if she rejected him he would get some form of closure. It was their last year before going off down the road of becoming adults. If he didn't tell her now, he would regret it for the rest of this life. He took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

"I..."

"Marinette, did you want to go somewhere to eat?" Adrien said, a little too smoothly while passing Rick and standing very close to the bluenette.

Marinette blinked at him with big blue eyes. Her face turned red and her heart beat quickened. Nino stood off to the side. None noticing his phone up and recording.

"I...never mind..." Rick said looking away.

He had lost his chance to confess. He couldn't say anything in front of Adrien. All he wanted was to share his feelings. If he got rejected, then c'est la vie. There were other girls out there. Although, Marinette was so sweet and kind. Rick knew it would be a long time, if ever; for him to find a girl like Marinette.

Marinette could tell he really wanted to say something. She reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, however Adrien took her hand and held it, pulling it back. Rick hadn't seen her hand reach for him as he had turned and walked away. Marinette's eyes widened before looking up at Adrien's face.

Marinette had never seen such a look on the blonde's face. He was glaring at Rick as he left the room. He held her hand firmly but it didn't hurt.

"A-Adrien?"

Adrien blinked, his eyes turning less angry. He looked down before realizing he had been holding Marinette's hand. She was flushing, tho not as much as usual. She had confusion in her eyes, as well as questions.

He let go of her hand before giving her a smile, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that had held her own.

"So...lunch?" he asked looking at her with a look that almost looked pleading.

Marinette blushed and looked away. She had dreamt of this moment for so long. Sure, she had gone to lunch with him. However, it was usually with Nino and Alya. Nino had vanished, as well as the rest of the classroom. She bit her bottom lip before looking back at Adrien.

Adrien felt his breath hitch at that look. She was just too purrfect. He swallowed the saliva that came to his mouth.

"Sure...Yes...I would love...I mean...yeah..." she said a bit stuttering, letting out an embarrassed sigh at the end of the sentence.

Adrien's face relaxed as a small chuckle escaped his lips before turning into a warm smile.

"So where would you like to go?" he asked, picking up his bag.

Marinette blushed as she picked up her own.

"You decide...I'm not good with making decisions." she said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her hair.

Adrien had to swallow the saliva that came back into his mouth. He smiled before opening the door for her. She blushed and shuffled out the door, her head down and holding her purse with both hands. Adrien followed close behind her.

"Why not..." he started before screams rang through the air.

Both teens stopped, their faces turning serious.

'Why now?' they both thought.

"I" they both said at the same time.

They laughed nervously, however another scream brought them back.

"I'm going to find Nino..." Adrien said.

"I'm going to find a way out..." Marinette said.

They both gave each other a smile before running in the opposite direction.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~**_

It was hard for Marinette to find an empty spot to transform. She had seemed to have ran in a direction where everyone else was running. She could already hear Chat Noir's voice, which meant he was already there fighting the akuma. She looked around and was about to head into the bathroom.

" _ **Look out!"**_

Marinette froze before she found herself tackled, her body being pulled close to a firm chest. She rolled with her savior. They had saved her from an attack sent by the akuma. She didn't even realize the battle was this close.

"Marinette?"

Her big blue eyes blinked and found them looking back into ocean blue eyes. She found Rick was hovering over her. He had been the one to save her.

"Rick?"

"Come on let's go." he said scooping her up and running off.

Marinette had yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't know what to say or do. He was great at running, although he was an athlete. He stopped once he made sure the two of them were out of danger. He sighed before setting her down on her feet.

Marinette blinked up at him a bit confused.

"Are you okay?" he asked with kind eyes.

She smiled. He was a really nice guy. She nodded.

"Thank you Rick."

He gave her a brilliant white smile.

"Of course beautiful." he said before blushing at his own words.

Marinette blinked at him.

"Listen..." he began, taking in a deep breathe.

She looked at him not sure what he was going to say.

"I was trying to tell you this earlier but..." he started before stopping himself from growling about Adrien.

"But we were interrupted. I...I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now." he said before taking both of her hands into his own.

Marinette blinked up at him. She started to understand what he had been trying to say. Her face slightly blushed. She was flattered. Really she was, but she was in love with someone else.

"I really, realllly like you. I..." he said before looking away, still holding her hands, "I know you like Adrien a lot..."

Marinette's eyes widened. Was she really that obvious? But if so why hadn't...

"But I just wanted to let you know my feelings. I would understand if you don't like me back." he said turning back to her with a sad smile. "But just letting you know my feelings makes me happy."

Marinette felt so bad. She could tell this guy really liked her. She looked away. He chuckled, making her turn back to him.

"It's okay." he said, his eyes a bit glassy.

He knew it was worth a shot. However, her looking away was the answer he was expecting.

 _ **C'est la vie**_

"I understand. But...thank you. Thank you for at least giving me the chance to tell you." he said before letting go of one of her hands before bringing her other hand up to kiss it.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~**_

Chat had dodged another blast of sticky stuff. If you got touched with it you would become very sick. Like throwing up and feeling like you were gonna die sick. He growled before jumping away from another attack.

 _ **"Look out!"**_

His ears twitched at the voice. His green eyes widened at seeing the stuff heading straight towards Marinette. However before the cat could react, Rick had grabbed her. Chat let out a relieved breath. She was safe. However, his blood began to boil when he watched the guy pick up the bluenette and run off. He was the only one allowed to carry his Princess like that.

His ears twitched again. He just jumped out of the way of another attack. He growled as he retracted his baton. He was getting pissed. He was here fighting the akuma by himself. His Lady was late making him worried that she got hit by the akuma's attack. He felt jealousy creeping in as he wanted to chase after Rick and take back Marinette.

 _ **"Catasyism!"**_ he shouted before touching a wall and a water pipe came out of the wall.

The woman who called herself Queen Virus rushed at him. He wrapped the pipe around her, making her screech in anger.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." he said with a wink before rushing off.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette's eyes widened as she saw Chat Noir push Rick away. The young man wasn't expecting it and tumbled to the ground. His ocean eyes were wide and blinking. Chat stood in front of Marinette with his claws out.

"Chat?!" Marinette said, shaking her head clear.

"Why aren't you back fighting the akuma!"

She wasn't sure what was wrong with her silly little kitty.

"Oh, she's a bit tied up for the moment." he said, however his normal cheekiness wasn't there.

It felt a bit stiff as he gave a suspicious look at the guy on the ground. Rick was and felt confused. What did he do to make the great Chat Noir angry with him. Not unless...

Rick's eyes widened.

"You like Marinette too?" he whispered.

Chat's ears twitched. He could hear it but Marinette couldn't as it was so soft. Chat growled before pulling the guy up by the collar. Rick's eyes were wide, fear in them. Chat saw them and relaxed a bit. It wasn't like the guy was trying to hurt Marinette. It was the opposite. He had saved the bluenette.

"Chat what's wrong with you? Did you get hit with a spell?" Marinette said, her eyes widening.

She didn't know what the akuma's power was as she hadn't witnessed it herself. So he could be under another spell.

Chat let the guy go, who stumbled but was able to stay on his feet this time. He gulped before looking at Marinette who was giving the feline superhero a worried look. So they knew each other. But how? He shook his head. He already couldn't compete against Adrien, but now Chat? Well he felt like he was solar systems out of her league.

"Well, I'm happy we were able to talk." Rick said, bringing the bluenette's attention back to him.

"I guess I'll see you around then. You'll be fine now that Chat's here." he said with a sad smile.

He gave Chat a look, which made the cat's eyes widened. It was a look saying: ' ** _don't hurt her or I'll kill you.'_ ** before the boy rushed off home as school was obviously cancelled.

Chat didn't know why ' _ **he'**_ got that look. If anything, ' _ **he**_ ' should have been giving Rick that look.

"Chat."

Chat blinked before looking at the disapproving and angry face of Marinette. His ears flattened on his head and he lowered his head. He felt bad. He had let his jealousy take over him. There wasn't anything else to explain it. It was jealousy. He tried to deny it but how could he? He had left an akuma to rush after Marinette. He had worried more over his Princess than his Lady.

However, his Lady could fend for herself; for a short while anyway. But Marinette...she wasn't his Lady. She was like a Princess who was kind and gentle. She was powerful but still needed a Prince Charming to protect her.

"Chat."

This time Marinette's voice was softer as she leaned closer to him.

"What's wrong? You aren't under a spell...right?" she asked, concern in those blue eyes.

Chat felt even worse before looking away. His tail swished behind him as his ears fell even more on top of his head.

"What's wrong Chaton?"

Marinette couldn't understand what was going on with her guys today. First Adrien acted jealous and now Chat? Was there something being released in the air making guys act weird today? Did Alya pretend to be sick and snuck a poison in Adrien's breakfast and Chat happened to eat too? Marinette shook her head. Her friend was devious but not **THAT** devious. Or was she...?

"I'm sorry Marinette..."

Her thoughts were brought back to reality. Chat stood there looking ashamed. His tail flicking back and forth behind him. His head low but his eyes looking shyly into her eyes.

Marinette's breath hitched at how adorable her little kitty was. She didn't notice her hand go up until it was rubbing behind his ear. It twitched before moving to let her rub it. Chat's eyes closed and he seemed to instantly relax against her hand. He scooted closer as he leaned his head even more into her hand. He was purring!

Marinette was so fascinated with his reaction that she didn't notice her body moving closer to him. That is until his miraculous beeped. They both jumped away.

"You're about to de-transform." Marinette said looking at his ring.

Chat scratched the back of his head with a sideways grin. However a scream broke through the air. The two looked in the direction of where Chat left the akuma. Marinette gave Chat a look. He gave her a cheshire grin back.

"I got to refuel and then disinfect a virus. I'll see you later Princess." he said with a wink before heading back to find some cheese and fight the freed akuma.

Marinette watched him go with a smile on her lips. Tikki flew out from her jacket, a grin on her lips.

"Oh shush..." Marinette said with a blush.

"Tikki, transform me!" she shouted before turning into Ladybug and rushing off after her partner.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette let out a sigh as she finally hung up the phone with Alya. She had heard from Nino; not to mention seen the short video he taped with the ' ** _second_** ' incident. So even tho her best friend was still throwing up she was still able to tease her about it. She also wanted all the details; which Marinette shared. Well, minus Chat getting jealous.

She rested her hands on her desk, burying her head in them. She let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

Marinette peeked out from her arms and looked at the concerned face of her kwami.

"I'm so confused Tikki. I love Adrien but...Chat..." she sighed before letting out a frustrated growl.

Tikki gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

Before more could be said, there was a tap on her balcony trap door. Marinette's head snapped over to it. She knew it was Chat. But it wasn't even his turn to patrol. She was to patrol by herself later that night. She still had at least an hour and half before heading out. She proposed they go patrolling at night, but go patrolling alone on certain nights. She figured it would give the other time to rest up and get some sleep. She enjoyed patrolling by herself on sometimes, and tonight was one of those nights.

However, she didn't want to see him. Not right now. Not with her emotional inner turmoil going on at the moment. She had ignored the poor kitty while fighting the akuma earlier. Not to mention his questions of where she had been. It was obvious he had been worried about his Lady and she just blew him off. She didn't want to focus on the feelings that were trying to stir up inside her. It got harder as the two battled side by side. She couldn't help but fall for her flirty kitty. However, her heart was for Adrien. Her heart didn't have room for two, right?

The tapping got louder.

"Princess?" came a worried voice.

Marinette sighed before unlocking her trap door. Chat jumped and landed in front of her. She couldn't help but smile at him. However, it left her face. He looked sad. A bit hurt. But why?

"Chat what's wrong?" she whispered before pulling him over to her bed and having them both sit on it.

Chat let out a breath and rested his head in his clawed hands.

"Oh Marinette..." he whispered.

She stiffened. That sounded almost like Adrien's voice. She shook her head. This was Chat not Adrien. She took in a deep breath and rubbed his back in soothing motions.

"You can tell me what's wrong." she whispered.

"I'm so confused." he sighed.

Marinette blinked at him. He turned his green eyes toward her blue eyes. They were full of confusion and heartache. This made Marinette's own heart break.

"Oh Chat.." she whispered before moving her hand from his back to his ear.

She began to scratch it. His eyes instantly closed and a relaxed sigh came from his lips; which turned up into a small smile. He began to purr, making Marinette giggle.

"You are such a cute kitty." she said with a warm smile.

Her hand went from his ear to under his chin and scratched under it, making him lift his head up. His tail was swishing in a relaxed fashion behind him. She smiled before stopping. Chat let out a sigh before opening his eyes. They looked a bit more relaxed.

"You know how to please a cat Princess." he said with a smile.

Chat's heart had been so broken by how his Lady gave him the cold shoulder during the fight. It had hurt him so much that it was all he could think about even as Adrien. He had been at home all alone. His father was off doing whatever, work related most likely. Nathalie was most likely with him or in her room. While the gorilla was in his room, watching Cartoon Network. He couldn't help the smirk at remembering seeing him watching a show from that network.

His thoughts kept going back to his Lady and how hurt he felt. However the thought of Marinette made him feel better. But just thinking of the bluenette wasn't enough. So after giving Plagg a lot of cheese, he transformed into Chat and here he was. It was a good idea because he felt so much better. His Princess always made him feel better.

Marinette's heart fluttered. She was so happy to make her partner happy. She felt horrible for being so cold to him earlier. However, her state of mind was trying to push down her emotions and focus on defeating the akuma. That was another reason why she didn't want to know his identity. How could they do their jobs if they knew? What if they really did know each other in their civilian lives? They would be bringing that into their superhero lives. It would put their lives as well as the lives of Parisian's in danger.

However, that didn't mean Marinette couldn't see Chat. Just as long as he didn't know she was his Lady. Marinette gave him a warm smile.

"You mean _**my** _ little kitty." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

His heart fluttered. She thought of him as _**'her'**_ kitty. His eyes widened before they filled with joy.

"Oh my Purrincess." he purred before wrapping his arms around her and snuggling into her neck.

Marinette had jumped in shock. There was something seriously wrong with her guys today. However, his purring was soothing against her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and snuggled against his head; closing her eyes.

The two sighed in content as they stayed just like that. Marinette's hand went up and began to rub the tip of his ear. She felt a soft sigh leave his lips before his body relaxed even more against her. However it began to feel too relaxed. She felt his body began to go slack. She was worried there until a little kitty sounding snore came from his lips. She blinked down at him before realizing he was asleep, on her shoulder. She blushed but smiled.

However, there was a problem. She couldn't move. If she did, she would wake up her little kitty. She continued to rub the tip of his ear as she thought.

'Should I let him sleep over? He is already asleep...' she thought before looking back at that cute sleeping face.

"Mmm...Marinette..." he mumbled before snuggling more against her body.

Marinette's body flushed. However, she was able to calm down. It wasn't like this was Adrien resting against her. It was Chat. It was her best friend. Her partner. Her silly kitty. Marinette smiled.

"Tikki." she whispered.

Her kwami came out from her hiding spot, looking a bit cautiously.

"Can you turn off the lights?"

"Are you sure Marinette?" Tikki asked with a glance towards the sleeping Chat.

Marinette nodded with a smile. Tikki gave her another look before going to turn off the lights.

Marinette continued to rub the tip of his ear as she slowly brought the two of them back to lay down in her bed. She had gotten strong while working as Ladybug. Although, she always picked up her partner like it was nothing.

The moment she stopped rubbing his ear. He stirred. She froze. She didn't want to wake him. However, she found herself pulled against his chest. His head in her neck. He took in a deep breath before sighing.

His breath on her neck made her shiver and blush.

"Mmm cookies..." she heard him mumbled.

She giggled, her blush going away.

"Nite silly kitty." she whispered kissing his cheek.

His tail twitched.

"Nite...Lady..." he whispered.

Marinette stiffened. He was still asleep. Maybe he was dreaming of her. Well of Ladybug. The thought made her heart hurt, just a little. She sighed before pulling herself closer to her partner before falling asleep in his arms.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sometime during the night, Chat had changed back into Adrien. Plagg had gone over to Tikki and the two snuggled with each other the rest of the night. However, the sun was starting to come up and Adrien's internal clock woke him up.

The first thing he noticed was something warm pressed against his body. He smelled cookies and his arms were wrapped around something soft. His green eyes wearily blinked open before he yawned.

"Mmmm Chat..."

He froze before looking down. His eyes widened. Marinette was snuggled against his chest. Her arms loosely wrapped around him as she lay there. Her head was using his arm, which felt like it was asleep; as her pillow.

His eyes widened and he froze. His mind slowly started to remember what had happened the night before. However once her hands had started to rub the tip of his ear...He flushed. So he had a weakness and the bluenette now knew it. However, did she know that Adrien was Chat? He didn't want to risk it. He wanted his Lady to be the first to see him in his civilian form. At the thought of his Lady he flinched. She had just been too cold with him yesterday.

Adrien looked around the room. It was still a bit dark. If he was Chat it wouldn't have been a problem. But he was Adrien and didn't have night vision.

"Plagg...transform me." he whispered.

He hoped that just saying the words would transform him. He seemed to be lucky as it worked as his body was surrounded by green light. He lay there as Chat Noir. His clawed hands around Marinette's waist. Her head nuzzling against his chest and pulling him closer to her. He looked down at her, his heart racing. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Not since the day his Lady declared that she along with Chat would protect the city from Hawkmoth's reign of terror.

Chat slowly pulled away, earning a whimper from Marinette. He froze. He wanted to stay. However, he needed to get back home. He needed to get ready for school. He needed to think about his friendship with Marinette. It was starting to be more than friendship. Even more than a best friend. Deep down he knew what his relationship was turning into however, he needed more time to think about it.

He made sure Marinette's head was resting on her actual pillow and he covered her with her blankets; which neither of them used the entire night. He looked down at her sleeping face. Her lips were slightly parted, a little drool at the corner of her lips. It made him snicker. She looked just too adorable. He bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Her mouth closed and turned into a smile.

Chat's eyes shone as bright as the smile that crossed his own lips.

"See you Princess." he whispered before leaving through her balcony trap door.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette had mixed feelings when she headed to school. She had woken up to Chat Noir gone and her under her covers. He had tucked her in it seemed and it made her heart flutter. She also felt a tingling sensation on her forehead, that she didn't know from what. She sighed as she finished up her toast with jam.

"Are you alright hunny?"

Marinette blinked over to her mom who had a worried look.

"Yeah."

"Boy troubles?" her father asked.

"Sort of..."

"Well, if you need help..." he said, a glint in his eyes.

"Not _**that**_ kind dad." she giggled.

She could tell her dad was ready to give a good old fashion whippin' and not to make whip cream either.

"Well, you let us know okay sweetie?" her mother said with a smile.

Marinette smiled back before grabbing her purse.

"I'll see you later! Love you!" she said, giving them both a quick peck on their cheeks before rushing off to school.

She was going to be on time for once.

"Oh hey Marinette." she blinked and saw Rick.

"Oh, hey Rick." she said with a smile.

He had felt much better. He figured just cause she didn't like him didn't mean they couldn't be friends, right?

"I didn't know you lived around here." He said.

He never saw her, although she was usually really late.

"Yeah, I live there." she said, pointing back at the bakery.

Rick's eyes widened.

"Really? I love eating there! Do your parents own it?" he asked, the two walking as the light had turned green for them.

Marinette nodded.

"I'm happy you enjoy their food."

"I love it!" he said with a grin.

She giggled. Rick was a nice guy. He was the type you could be good friends with. She was happy he wasn't so hurt anymore. He looked so sad when she turned him down, even if it wasn't with words. And especially when Chat pushed him away. She flushed at the thought. Her silly kitty was jealous.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concerned blue eyes.

She shook her head.

"Y-yeah sorry."

He blinked at her before shrugging. The two went on in silence, but it was a comfortable one.

"Girl!"

Both Rick and Marinette blinked before the girl was tackle hugged by Alya. She was feeling so much better.

"You're early! And with Rick...?" she said looking the boy up and down.

She knew the guy. Well, everyone knew the guy. He was a star athlete after all. Not to mention kind, handsome, and not a flirt. So when she heard he had a crush on her best friend she was confused. However, here he was, walking the bluenette to school.

Rick just blinked at the two before tilting his head.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later! Thanks for walking with me." he said before running off to hang with his teammates.

They were hooting at him and he growled at them to shut it.

"Why are you walking with him?" Alya asked, pulling back from her friend and giving her a questioning look.

She was only gone for one day and so much happened. She cursed her little sister for getting the flu and then giving it to her.

"We ran into each other. He lives by me apparently." Marinette said with a shrug.

Alya gave her a suspicious look.

"Really? Are you sure about that? I mean, have you ever seen him walking there before?"

Marinette blinked at her friend. No she hadn't but she had always been late. It didn't mean that he was stalking her or something...right? She shook her head. Alya was just over analyzing like usual.

"Oh stop, you're over worrying. Besides, I told you that he understood I wasn't into him." Marinette said with a wave of her hand.

"Marinette?"

She stopped and turned to see Adrien standing behind her. He was looking a bit shy. She blushed but it wasn't as hard to breath as is usually would have been.

"H-hey." she said, hearing the snicker coming from her best friend behind her.

"I..." he started but stopped.

He wanted to ask her out to the winter dance. But she had already said she was going with Alya.

"Hey Alya!" Nino said with a grin.

Alya gave him a raised eyebrow. He was looking a bit different...

"Sup?"

"I was well..." he said, now becoming shy and rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I know you are going with Marinette but can I join and like be your date?" he asked, his eyes feeling less confident as he continued the sentence.

Alya's eyes widened. She never thought he really liked her. Sure, when Ladybug had locked them both in the cage two years ago; they had gotten close. However, she never thought he had fully stopped liking Marinette. She thought she didn't have a chance with the DJ. However, it seemed he liked her just as much as she liked him.

She was about to say yes but looked over at Marinette. Marinette's eyes were wide but turned into joy. She gave Alya a wide grin and a nod.

"Go for it." the bluenette whispered.

She knew how much Alya liked Nino. Even when she denied it back during the Animan incident. Alya got the confidence just by that smile. She turned back to Nino.

"I would _**love**_ to go with you."

Nino's eyes widened. He was expecting a no or hell no. But a ' ** _love to_** ' well, he felt his head began to spin.

"You okay man?" Adrien asked with a chuckle.

He put a steady hand on his best friend's shoulder. Nino nodded.

"See you at 7?"

"Sounds great!" Alya said.

It was here the first bell rang. All four of them rushed into the school and into their classroom before sitting down. Adrien let out a breath. Nino had beaten him to the punchline. Not for Alya of course, but for Marinette. However, he was worried the bluenette would have said no for the sake of her best friend. But now that Alya had a date...

Adrien glanced back at Marinette who was talking happily with Alya. They were discussing changing the outfits. They were going to match. Luckily, Marinette had only designed them and not made them yet. He smiled warmly at her. However, Alya seemed to notice and nudged her best friend. Marinette turned to him. He quickly looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Nino snickered next to him. He gave his friend a quick glare before trying to focus back on the lesson. However, he couldn't as the bluenette was the only thing on his mind for the rest of the day.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~**_

Marinette was looking over her designs. Alya and Nino had decided on what they wanted the color scheme to be and both liked the way their outfits looked.

Alya would be wearing a dress, to the girl's protests. However it was going to be a plaid pattern that stopped mid thigh. Her dress had sleeves. Her neckline was cut high in the front but was a low v shape in the back. The colors were basically the same as her favorite shirt she wore almost everyday. White, dark red/orange, and purple. Her boots were dark purple, almost black looking, with a small heel. They stopped mid calf and had black laces that tied up the boot, tied into a small bow at the top.

Nino's outfit wasn't as complicated. It was a dark blue button up dress shirt. The buttons were a dark purple and the cuffs of the shirt were also a dark purple. The bow tie was a deep red mixed with orange. However, his famous hat was non negotiable as he refused to **_not_** wear it. So it made the look a bit off. However, that was fixed with the red jacket that would go over his dark blue dress shirt. Alya agreed to letting him keep his hat.

She was very proud of her work. However, it was her own dress that was the problem. She had the style down. The dress was long, almost to her feet but high were you could see her high heels. They were a deep red color, open in the back and came down to a point. It gave her two extra inches. The back of the dress was lower and made a slight train in the back. She had a short v neck line in the front and a bit longer in the back. It was sleeveless. The only problem was the color scheme.

Originally the color was going to be a pattern like Alya's, just black, pink, and red. But now she didn't know what to do.

A tap on her balcony trap door caught her attention. She jumped and looked at the clock. It was 8:08 pm. Chat was suppose to start patrol soon. It was usually around 8:30 pm.

Tikki, who had been watching Marinette drawing had vanished right before the taping, so Marinette didn't need to tell her hide. She got up at the second tap.

"Coming." she said before unlocking the door and taking a step back.

Chat jumped in, a smirk on his lips.

"Princess." he said with a bow.

Marinette rolled her eyes before going back to working on her designs.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to patrol?" she asked before plopping back in her seat.

She nibbled on her pencil. Chat walked over to her and stood behind her.

"I wanted to see you before heading off." he said before looking over her shoulder.

His face was so close to her own. Marinette blushed at how close he was.

"Oh what's that?" he said, reaching his clawed hand towards it.

Marinette gently slapped the clawed hand, causing the cat to pull away and pout.

"No touchy. And if you want to know, I'm trying to design my dress for the dance at school." she let out a frustrated sigh before banging her head against the table and leaving it there.

"But I can't figure out the color scheme." she growled in frustration.

Chat blinked at her before bringing his hand to his chin in thought.

"Why not red and green?" he said with a wide green.

Marinette blinked before sitting up. It was almost Christmas time. It was the winter dance after all. And with red being Ladybug's colors, it would make it work. The green worked too as it was the same color as Adrien's eyes...as well as Chat's. She flushed before controlling herself. She turned around and gave her partner a heart thumping smile. Or rather it made his heart thump.

"That's a great idea! Thank you Chat." she said before turning back to her paper and taking her color pencils to color in the dress.

Chat peeked over her shoulder, this time not so close. He watched as she made the dress a dark green color. The end of the train had an edge of red as well as the v neckline and the v shape that went down the back. It was not too Christmasy looking but still looked beautiful. She added a red rose that looked to be in her hair, which was up in a side bun on the model's head. However, it was obviously Marinette.

Chat whistled.

"Beautiful my Princess. Just like you." he purred before bending close to her face with a cheshire grin.

Marinette rolled her eyes before poking him back with her finger. He wiggled his nose before giving her another smile.

"You should probably head off on patrol. I doubt Ladybug would be pleased if you were late."

"She isn't on patrol tonight so she wouldn't know if I was a little late." he said.

Marinette inwardly snickered.

'Oh yes she does.' she thought.

"Still, what if she _**does** _ find out? She'll have you strung up."

Chat blinked at her before a wide grin crossed his lips.

Marinette let out a groan.

"That's not a bad idea."

"Go away Chat." she said with a sigh, "I appreciated the help tho." she added with a warm smile.

Chat's heart skipped a beat. She was just so beautiful. He didn't realize his hand went up and cupped her cheek. That is until Marinette's eyes widened at the touch. His own eyes widened and he jumped back.

"I'll be heading out then." he said a bit shakily before giving her a two finger salute and heading quickly out her balcony door.

Marinette sat there for a moment before resting her hand where Chat's hand had been. The warmth from his hand still lingered there.

Tikki had come out from her hiding place, a wide grin on her lips.

"Oh shush..." Marinette mumbled as a wide blush crossed her cheeks.

She went back to designing her dress but wasn't able to fully concentrate.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

The week seemed to fly by and soon it was the day of the dance. Adrien had failed to ask her. Everytime he tried something would happen. Most of the time it was Chloe trying to get him to ask her to the dance. The other times was him trying to keep Rick away from Marinette. He didn't like the guy but it was because he was being so friendly with the bluenette.

So here it was, the day of the dance. It was a Friday and everyone at school couldn't focus on anything but the dance. It had a theme of superheroes. Everyone was expected to wear a mask. Of course, this was a last minute change which made Marinette growl. She had to make a mask for all of them. All meaning herself, Alya, and Nino.

"Girl, you can do it!" she said with a smile that was reassuring.

"Yeah..." Marinette mumbled.

"I'm sure you can do it Marinette."

Marinette's head snapped up to see Rick. He had a warm smile as he looked at her. Alya gave him a glare. She had shipped Marinette with Adrien for too long to see this guy come in and try and steal her friend away. Or that's how she felt about him.

"Of course she can, now shooo." Alya said with a wave of her hand.

"Alya." Marinette said with a warning looking.

She knew Alya didn't like Rick but she wasn't giving him a chance.

"It's fine." Rick said with a sigh.

He had gotten the cold shoulder from all of Marinette's friends. Even more from Adrien. However, that was a given as he was obviously in love with Marinette and she was with the blonde. Rick had truly given up on Marinette. He really did. He thought if you really loved someone the best thing was to let them go for their own happiness. So he did. Sure, it hurt but c'est la vie; that was life. It came with disappointments and you needed to deal with the hand that was dealt to you.

"I'll see you later Mari." he said with a wave before walking to his seat.

"Mari?" came a growl.

Marinette jumped and was shocked to see it was Adrien. He had a glint in his eyes. She had only seen that look from her partner; Chat Noir. She shook her head. All week Chat had visited her. Chat even visited the bluenette after his patrol with Ladybug. It was pure luck that Marinette would make it home before her kitty got there. However, Adrien had tried to talk to her all week as well. The entire thing was starting to become a big mess.

"It's a nickname." Marinette said with a meek voice.

Adrien noticed and calmed down. He didn't mean to snap at the bluenette. But having a nickname? Rick had given his _**Princess** _ a nickname? Well, he couldn't handle that.

"When did that start?" he asked, trying to sound more calm.

He didn't want to frighten her again.

Marinette blushed and looked away.

"A few days ago. He asked if it was okay. I don't see it as a problem."

"But it is!" Alya hissed.

Marinette blinked at her friend.

"The guy admitted to liking you! You turned him down and he is now everywhere! Girl, he hasn't given up! He's trying to seduce you!" Alya said throwing her arms up into the air.

Adrien's eyes seemed to glow with an emotion Marinette hadn't seen before, ever.

"Like I'll let him..." he grumbled.

No one but Nino could hear it, making his best friend laugh. He patted his back.

"Chill dude."

Adrien turned to him with a look that made the guy gulp.

"A-Adrien?" she said, worry and a touch of fear in her voice.

She had never, out of the two years knowing the blonde; seen him act like this.

Adrien flinched at the tone and looked away. He could see it in her eyes. She was scared, of _ **him**_. He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry," he said opening them the anger gone, "I'm just worried about you is all. I don't trust him."

Marinette's heart fluttered. Adrien was worried about her? Her crush was worrying about her!

"Breathe girl." Alya said with a laugh and patting her back.

Adrien was starting to notice it. The blushes and her out of breath near him. He had noticed that she would blush around Chat Noir as well. Although she was able to breath better with the cat than with Adrien. She might have a crush on him. Like both of him. However, she didn't realize it, or rather realize she was crushing on both Adrien and Chat. He had mentally kicked himself when he realized it two days ago. However, he wasn't going to lose to Rick.

His hands clenched, but he made sure it was out of sight of anyone. He didn't want to scare Marinette. He never wanted to be someone she felt afraid of.

"Marinette."

The bluenette blinked at Adrien.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he said, finally getting the courage.

Marinette's eyes widened. Adrien had just asked her too...

She started to hyperventilate.

"Girl relax!" Alya said, this time a bit worried.

"Marinette breathe." Adrien said.

He stood up and quickly knelt next to her, holding her hand.

"Breathe." he said calmly, worry in his eyes.

Marinette looked into those concerned eyes. Her heart began to calm down as her anxiety attack seemed to fade. She let out one final breath and nodded. Everyone let out a relieved sigh.

Luckily it was lunch time and they had all gotten back to the room before too many people came. The only people in the room was Alix, who wasn't paying attention, or caring. And Rick. However, he didn't move from his seat. He had his head buried into his arms which were on his desk.

"I-I'll go..." she whispered.

Adrien blinked at her before a wide smile crossed his lips.

"R-really?"

Marinette took in another breathe before smiling and giving him a nod. His eyes widened in joy before he hugged her. She yelped, eyes wide and blinking. She could feel herself going back into another anxiety attack.

"Dude, you're gonna kill her." Nino laughed.

Adrien quickly pulled away with wide eyes.

"Calm down girl." Alya giggled shaking her head.

Marinette's heart seemed to slowly calm down before she was able to breath right again. However, her eyes widened.

"Now I have to make another mask." she grumbled before banging her head on the table and groaning as it stayed there.

Adrien blinked at her before laughing. She turned to look at him, red crossing her cheeks.

"I already have a mask. I wore it during one of my father's business parties." he said with a warm smile.

Marinette's heart skipped a beat at the smile before sitting back up. Then another thought came to her head.

"But I don't know your color scheme!"

"It's black, green, and red." he said with a smile, but he wanted to grin.

He had said those colors on purpose to the bluenette while as Chat Noir. He wanted to be ready to match her dress. Just in case she **_did_** say yet to going with Adrien to the dance.

Marinette's eyes widened.

"H-how...but that's mine." she said whispering.

"Well, I guess it was fate then." he said with a smile that reminded Marinette of Chat.

She shook her head before giving him a wide smile back.

"So I'll pick you up at 7?" he asked.

Marinette nodded.

"Y-yeah!"

He smiled before the bell rang. He stood up and gave her a wink before going back to his seat. Marinette just sat there in awe. She was going to the dance with Adrien Agreste. Her crush. However, an image of Chat came to her head and she flinched inwardly.

 _ **~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~**_

"Girl you look gorgeous!"

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. It was exactly like her sketch. Even the red rose in her hair, which was pulled up into a bun on the side of her head.

"You look great yourself." Marinette said with a smile.

Alya laughed before spinning. The short dressed move up an inch showing a bit more of her thigh.

"I kind of like it." she said with a wink.

"I'm sure Nino will love it." Marinette said with a grin.

Alya rolled her eyes but couldn't help the light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh shush."

The two laughed before there was a knock on her trap door leading to the rest of the house.

"Girls, the boys are here." came Marinette's mother's voice.

"Coming!"

The group decided to meet at Marinette's house, as they were all going together anyway.

The two looked at each other before putting on their masks.

Alya's was the same pattern as her dress. Marinette's was red with green outlines around the edge of the mask, however a black outline around the eyes holes. The two girls walked down the steps into the living room.

Adrien's breath stopped. His heart stopped. He felt like everything stopped. He had seen the dress on a drawn Marinette, as Chat. But the real thing was even more beautiful.

Nino seemed to feel the same way as his face turned red and he started to stutter.

"Bea-You...Look...yeah..." he said not able to form a sentence and rubbing the back of his neck.

Alya laughed.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she said with a wink making the boy look ready to pass out.

Marinette would have laughed but she stared at Adrien.

He wore a dark green dress shirt. Red buttons with red cuffs on the dress shirt. The jacket was pure black. However, it was that mask. That black mask made Adrien almost look...

She shook her head. It couldn't be. He wasn't her silly kitty. He was her crush, he was Adrien Agreste!

Adrien snapped out of his stupor and walked forward. He reached for Marinette's hand however was pulled off to the side. Marinette blinked before hearing her mother and Alya giggle.

Adrien looked shy before turning scared and nodded quickly before the man turned himself and the boy back around; a wide grin on his lips while an uneasy look on the boy's.

"Have fun kids!" he said, slapping Adrien's back a little hard.

Adrien gulped.

"A-are you okay?" Marinette asked looking at him.

"Y-yeah." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Remember, keep your paws to yerself." came Plagg from his collar.

"Shush." Adrien whispered.

"Hmm?" Marinette said blinking.

"Ah nothing, let's go." he said before glancing back at the man.

He gave a smile, but his eyes said it all. Adrien gulped before the four teens left to go to his limo.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette looked around in awe. The gym was decorated as if it was a fairytale. She thought it was a superhero theme. She was expecting more...comic book like stuff? Yeah, comic book stuff. However, it had been decorated in red, black, and green. She smiled. It seemed to be more a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed dance than a superhero one.

Adrien grinned. It was nice to be considered more than a sidekick to his Lady. It was proven just by the mix of green and red all over the gym. Ribbons, balloons, and tables blended into green and red; tho not in a Christmas was either. On each table had red and black roses, in a green vase. Under the steps, was a small DJ station. Nino pouted. They never even asked him if he wanted to DJ the dance. Alya patted his back and gave him a smile. He let out a sigh before giving her a smile back. Well, if he was DJing he wouldn't have asked Alya to the dance.

"Oh ho ho ho." came a laugh.

Marinette along with everyone else flinched.

"Oh Ricky you are so funny!"

Marinette blinked before looking over at Rick. He looked very uncomfortable. He was wearing a yellow jacket over a black dress shirt and black dress pants. It didn't look too bad on him but his face showed he wasn't enjoying his companion.

Chloe wore a really short skirt, not leaving anything for the imagination. Her dress was yellow and sleeveless. Her v neckline was low were a little cleavage was showing. A bright golden _**'tacky'**_ looking necklace covered the entire chest. She wore black heels and her hair was down, a little bee pin sticking out of it.

The blue eyed girl looked over into the bluenette's confused eyes. She glared at the bluenette before looking at Adrien who had gone stiff. She smirked.

" **OH** Ricky you are _**such** _ a sweetie pie!" she said wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning in.

He grimaced. However, the blonde whispered into his ear. He let out a sigh before forcing a smile. The **_'couple_** ' walked up to the four teens.

"Oh Adrie-kins I didn't know _**you**_ would be here."

"Yes you did Chloe." Alya said with a glare both at her and Ricky.

She saw through their little plan. They were trying to make Adrien and Marinette jealous. Well, it wasn't going to work.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm with _**Ricky**_ here. Isn't that right _**Ricky**_?" she said looking up at him.

Marinette saw the grimace at the name before he forced a smile.

"That's right _**hunny bun**_." he said with a look that showed that the words tasted bad in his mouth.

Chloe frowned before bending up, looking like she was going to kiss his cheek.

'Be good or daddy will make sure that scholarship is gone.' she whispered.

She wanted Adrien and she didn't mind stooping so low to get him jealous. She already knew he didn't like Rick. Her dad had control over scholarships and she knew Rick had gotten one overseas to one of the United State's colleges. It had futbol or rather soccer as their main sport. Not too many colleges in the US had soccer teams. It was the perfect plan she thought.

Marinette flinched at the nickname, which Rick obviously didn't want to use; nor say. She felt bad for the guy. She knew Chloe had forced him to go with her. Just that thought had pissed the bluenette off.

"What did you do Chloe?" she asked with a stern look.

Chloe looked as if she was offended, although who knew if it was real or not.

"What are you _**jealous**_?" she asked before wrapping her arms back around Rick's neck and snuggled next to him.

His eyes screamed **_help me_**. Marinette sighed. However Adrien took Marinette's hand and pulled the bluenette away. He thought like Alya. Rick was trying to make Marinette jealous and it looked like, to him anyway; that it was working. Alya and Nino followed close behind the two.

Chloe smirked thinking her plan was working. Rick sighed and pulled away.

"It's only for tonight right?" he asked.

He hoped this wouldn't continue when they went back to school on Monday.

"Maybe. If Adrie-kins starts to date me then you're free."

Rick knew he was doomed.

 ** _~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~_**

"A-Adrien?" she asked, blinking as he pulled her to the corner.

They had lost Alya and Nino on the dance floor.

"Don't you see what he's **_doing_**?" he said, a look in his eyes.

She didn't know what to think.

"What?"

"Rick. He's trying to make you jealous." he said with a sigh and running his hand through his hair, letting go of her hand.

Marinette blushed. It looked like _**Adrien**_ was the jealous one.

"I don't think so. Rick isn't..." she started.

"You don't know him." Adrien said with a confused look.

"Why are you so defensive?" Marinette asked with confused eyes.

"Because I _ **love**_ you." he growled before his eyes widened.

Marinette's eyes widened. Her heart began to beat rapidly.

Adrien...he didn't like her...he **_loved_ ** her?

Her world was starting to spin. She would have fallen if Adrien hadn't pulled her to his chest. His eyes were still wide, in shock at his own words. He didn't know why he said those words. He didn't know why he said it so easily. However, deep down he knew it was true. He loved Ladybug as both Adrien and Chat Noir. However, he didn't know what kind of love it had turned into. There was so many different kinds of love; not just romantic.

"A-Adrien..." she whispered from his chest.

"I..Marinette..." he said before pulling her away.

His green eyes sparkled as he looked down into her wide blue eyes, her face red. He cupped her cheek and began to lean in, closing his eyes. Marinette's eyes widened before closing, waiting for those lips.

" **HE'S MINE**!"

Both of them snapped and turned with wide eyes. Chloe stood there, her body trembling in anger. Rick looked scared.

"C-calm down Chloe..." he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"How dare you _**bitch**_..." she growled before tears came into her eyes, "How dare you **_Adrien_**..." she whispered before shoving Rick's hand off her shoulder and running away.

No one ran after her. Sabrina had stayed home sick with the flu. She would have been the only one that could have comforted the girl. However, she wasn't there. Chloe locked herself in the girl's bathroom. She laid back on the wall before slowly sliding down it. She covered her eyes and began to sob.

A black butterfly flew into the room, landing on the bee pin in her hair. The very pin Adrien had given to her when they were little. She had cherished it all this entire time.

' ** _Ah such a beautiful girl like you should have someone just as beautiful.'_** came a voice in her head.

The mark of Hawkmoth crossed her face. She looked up with a growl.

"I should be with him, not **_her_**."

" ** _Go Anti-bug. It is your time to come back. But this time, seek your revenge on the girl that took the one you love. But in exchange I want Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous_**."

"Yes Hawkmoth." she said with a snarl before standing up; her body changing in the black with red polka-dotted uniform she had worn once before.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~**_

The dance seemed to go back to normal once the blonde left. However, Adrien flinched at seeing the blonde runoff. There was so much hurt in those blue eyes. He didn't realize how much she loved him. He thought of her like a sister and only thought her advances were just because of his fame. It seemed she wasn't as shallow as he had thought.

"I'm sorry."

His head snapped to look at Rick who stood there. He was looking at Adrien.

"I tried to tell her that it was a bad idea. That she would only get hurt. But..." he sighed as he looked away.

Adrien blinked at the boy. He looked... ** _sincere_**. Like he truly meant what he said. However he shook his head.

"Then why did you help her?" he asked a bit defensively.

"She forced you didn't she? What was it? Blackmail?" Marinette asked.

Rick looked at the bluenette and shook his head.

"She did force me but not blackmail..." he said looking away.

He didn't want to tell them it was about his scholarship. The reason of him helping her wasn't important. The fact he had helped her made him feel even worse. He could have always gotten another scholarship, even if it wasn't this year.

"I'm sorry that I caused you guys trouble..." he sighed before starting to leave.

Adrien stared at the boy. He really misjudged this guy.

" _ **Wait!**_ "

Rick froze, his shoulders growing tense before he looked back. Adrien was giving him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry. I was a jerk to you all week." Adrien said with an apologetic smile.

Rick smiled back. He didn't have too many friends. Sure, his teammates were close with him, however they never hung out after school. He wasn't into the partying and girl chasing thing they did.

"Thanks." he said.

Marinette smiled. She had spent a lot of time with the boy and learned about his family troubles. He wanted to go to America, specifically to the United States. The land of opportunity. He wanted to get away from his family. He wanted to start out fresh. She respected him and was happy Adrien saw he was really a sweet guy.

" **HE WILL BE MINE**!"

They all froze.

In walked Anti-bug. Aka Chloe. Adrien shifted himself in front of Marinette. Rick jumped back and stood next to Adrien. His eyes were wide however he snapped out of it. Adrien glanced at Rick. Could he trust this guy to take Marinette out of here, that way he could change into Chat Noir? Rick had done it before but would he make a pass at her?

Rick noticed the look and gave him a look back. It was like the two boys could read each other's minds and nodded. Rick turned and scooped Marinette up before running out of the room. Adrien let out a sigh of relief. Most of the people had left the dance screaming.

"Calm down Chloe." Adrien said, his hands up.

"You will be _ **mine!**_ That _**bitch**_ can't have you." Chloe growled.

Adrien had to calm his anger. He wasn't appreciating the girl calling the one he loved a bitch.

"This isn't you Chloe. It's Hawkmoth."

"No. I know what I'm doing." she said before approaching him.

He gritted his teeth before walking backwards. He needed to get away from her so he could change into Chat Noir. He really hoped his Lady was on her way.

Rick ran until he felt they were safe. He set Marinette down. She blinked at him.

"You'll be safe here." he said before turning around.

"W-where are you going?" Marinette asked, confused.

"Adrien needs my help." he said with a warm smile before rushing back to the gym.

Marinette's eyes widened. She smiled.

Tikki flew out of her jacket.

"Marinette!"

Marinette looked at her kwami.

"Tikki transform me!" she shouted before Ladybug rushed towards the gym.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~**_

Adrien felt himself almost towards the door. However, Chloe was swinging her yo-yo.

"Oh Adrie-kins why don't you be **_my_** boyfriend?" she asked getting ready to throw her yo-yo.

Adrien was about to run when the yo-yo came at him. However his eyes widened. Rick had jumped in front of Adrien, getting himself wrapped in the string.

"Get out of here! Marinette is waiting down the hallway!" he said before standing up, the string still wrapped around him.

Anti-bug looked at him before growling. Adrien looked at him for a moment before nodding.

'Thanks.' he thought before leaving the room.

"Plagg, transform me!" he shouted.

However, Ladybug came out of the hallway into the area Adrien had been standing. Her eyes widened as she watched Adrien transform into Chat Noir.

Chat Noir stood there blinking as she saw his Lady standing there blinking back.

" _ **Adrien...**_?" she said with wide eyes.

"M-my _**Lady**_!" he said jumping.

"Ah..." he started, his ears pressing against his head, his tail swishing behind him.

"I..." he started.

Ladybug rushed to him and pulled him to her chest.

"I'm so happy it is _**you**_." she whispered as a happy tear came to her eye.

She had been feeling so horrible about wanting to love Chat **_and_ ** Adrien. However she learned they were the same person. Just that realization made her heart flutter. Adrien froze in her embrace. His heart hurt. He had just confessed his love to Marinette and now his Lady was here, hugging him. He felt like a jerk. He pulled away, which made Ladybug blink at him.

"I'm _**so** _ sorry Ladybug..." he said, making her gasp.

It was rare when he used her full name. It took her a moment before she realized what was wrong. She gave him a smile, cupping his face.

"Tikki, detransform me." she said before a pink glow surrounded her body.

Chat's eyes widened. There was a smiling and blushing Marinette looking up at him. He felt his heart flutter before a huge grin came to his lips. He pulled Marinette to him and kissed her. Marinette blushed more before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss would have lasted longer if a crash from behind the door didn't break it.

"Rick." Chat said pulling away with wide eyes.

Marinette looked at him for a moment before realizing that the boy might be in trouble.

"Tikki, transform me!" she said before becoming Ladybug.

The two barged into the room.

Rick had somehow gotten out of the yo-yo string and was dodging the yo-yo. It must have been from him having to rush at the ball, dodging players who would be trying to kick the ball into the goal, he was protecting. However, he slipped on some of the spilled punch that was on the ground and crashed into the wall.

Anti-bug swung her yo-yo as she walked up to the groaning boy, a smirk on her lips.

"How about we tag in?"

She stopped and turned to find Ladybug swinging her own yo-yo while Chat had his baton out.

Rick gave a sigh of relief before slowly scooting over to the door. He had held Anti-bug long enough. He had to make sure Adrien and Marinette were safe.

Anti-bug didn't notice him leave as she growled at the two in front of her.

"Get out of my way." she hissed.

"But we just got here and wanted a dance." Chat said, as the music had been left on in the chaos.

Ladybug rolled her eyes with a smile before throwing her yo-yo into the air.

"Lucky Charm!"

A red with black polka-dotted bottle of oil dropped into her hands.

"What do I do with _ **this**_?" she asked a bit confused.

"Why don't we give her the slip?" Chat said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Ladybug was about to scold him before an idea came to her head.

"Chat did I tell you that you are a genius."

"No, but you can call me _**whatever** _ you want my Lady." he said with a purr.

Ladybug snorted a laugh before shaking her head.

"Go kitty." she said.

He grinned at her before heading towards Anti-bug, battling her. Ladybug looked around as she noticed the dance floor, the fallen over flowers, and back at the bottle. She rushed and made a trail of oil from the flowers, across the dance floor and right behind Anti-bug. Chat seemed to notice and with a push, made the girl slip and slide backwards. She crashed into the flowers. Her nose twitched before she started to sneeze.

Ladybug had remembered that Chloe had **_really_** bad allergies to black roses. It was weird. She looked over the girl's body and realized the only thing the akuma could have been in was the pin in her hair. She grabbed it and broke it.

"That's enough evil for today little akuma." she said before capturing the black butterfly trying to fly away.

"Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly." she said before releasing the while butterfly.

She threw the oil bottle into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

A pink light fixed all the damage done to the gym and the decorations before changing Chloe back to normal. She blinked and looked around.

"Pound it!" they said as they fist bumped.

Ladybug's Miraculous beeped.

"I'll see you soon." Ladybug said with a wink before running off.

Chat smiled before looking at Chloe. He felt a bit bad.

"Listen, it's nice that you have someone you love." he started, making the girl look at him. "But love isn't easy and sometimes it's better to let go. Especially if you love them a lot; just to see them happy." he said, before patting her head and running off.

Chloe sat there, her eyes glazing over before she smiled.

"Oh Chat..." she sighed, finding herself falling for the cat.

 _ **~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~**_

Rick had been looking for the two for a while now. He was starting to get worried. However, he had to shake it off. They had to be alright cause Ladybug and Chat Noir had came to save the day. Plus, the two had to have run away, right? His chest hurt. He still liked Marinette however, he wasn't going to stand in the way of their love.

"Rick!"

His eyes blinked before seeing the two running at him. He gave a relieved sigh. They looked relieved to see him.

"Are you alright?" Adrien asked, looking him over.

Rick looked a bit roughed up, but being an athlete he was use to it. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah but I'm happy you two are safe." he said looking at Marinette with a smile before giving Adrien a genuine smile.

The blonde felt so guilty for just jumping to the conclusion this guy was out to steal **_his_** Marinette. He stuck his fist out to the boy who blinked at it.

"Thank you for doing that. For saving Marinette **_and_ ** my self." his smile was bright and made Rick feel so happy.

He bumped his fist and the two laughed. Marinette smiled and laughed with them.

The rest of the night was fun. Adrien even let Rick dance with Marinette, tho it was a fast song. The slow dances were just for Adrien and **_him_** alone.

Marinette rested her head on Adrien's chest as they slow danced. He rested his head on top of her head. The two ignored the snickers from their best friends.

"My Lady Princess..." he whispered before pulling back.

Marinette blushed.

"My silly kitty." she whispered back before the two kissed.

"You were right Nino." Alya said with a grin.

"Jealousy really does look good on him."

The two laughed before they leaned into each other.

Rick sighed as he watched everyone dancing. Chloe sat next to him with a huff. He glanced over at her. She looked a bit calmer.

"Did you want to dance?" he asked, making the blonde blink at him.

She had threatened to take away his scholarship and he wanted to **_dance_** , with her?

"The deals off. I won't take your scholarship away."

"I know." he said with a smile.

She blinked at him.

"If you **_really_** want to..." she huffed as she looked away, trying to hide the blush.

Rick smiled before pulling her to the dance floor and danced with her.

* * *

I didn't know how to end this...it felt good right here. So I hope were able to finish this long story til the end haha. Thanks for reading and see ya in the next one!


End file.
